ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chikara Kid
Chikara Kid is an animated action/adventure/comedy/satire/suspense/tokusatsu cartoon series that will premiere on Cartoon Network Fall 2016/2017 as an original series. The show is a parody of Japanese tokusatsu series of the 1970s like Kamen Rider, Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Kikaider, Inazuman, and Akumaizer 3. PREMISE: In an anthropomorphic world plagued by Terror, an evil terrorist organization bent on taking over the world. In order to accomplish such a horrifying feat, Terror sends its operatives to kidnap innocent civilians, turning them into monsters mixed with animal DNA and cybernetics, and permanetly brainwashing them. However, to their horror, one of their victims DID successfully escape brainwashing after his body is modified, and his name is the 10-year-old orphaned wombat Damien Jones. To save his hometwon, as well as the entire world, from Terror's crimes, Damien Jones becomes the mysterious but heroic Chikara Kid using his martial-arts expertise and his wits to defeat the evil organization's minions. EPISODES: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 CHARACTERS: Main Characters: *Damien Jones/Chikara Kid (voiced by Jacob Hopkins)-the main protagonist. Jacob is a lonely, 10-year-old orphan rabbit living with a selfish, snobby celebrity Simon Gibson. He has a crush on Rachael, and is dull-witted that he can't even solve simple problems despite the fact that he is a bit athletic. However, his life started to change when Colonel Shadow and his Grunt army hunt him down to make him their "ultimate cyborg." Surprised that Damien lacks intelligence, he plans to use the brainwashing technique to boost his brain power. Trying to escape Terror's clutches, Damien accidentally plunges to his death, and Terror brings him back to life by modifying his body, much to Damien's horror. But he escapes, and vows to stop the evil organization from commencing world domination as Chikara Kid! Throughout the series, he gets more smarter and braver. Supporting Characters: *Agent Jason Smith (voiced by Corey Burton)-top agent working for K.I.C.K.B.U.T.T. He can, on an occassion, help Chikara Kid on his missions. *Rachael Mater (voiced by E.G. Daily)-Damien's love interest. Although they secretly have feelings for one other, their efforts to solidfy their relationship is kind of difficult. *Rigby Cortez (voiced by Rob Paulsen)- *Donald Gunther (voiced by Tom Kenny)- *Miranda Garner (voiced by Felicia Day)- * Colonel Sigmund O'Cord (voiced by Edward Asner)- * Professor Jeremy Chalk (voiced by Frank Welker)- *Simon Gibson (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-a selfish celebrity and Damien's foster father figure. His name derives from real-life celebrities Simon Cowell and Mel Gibson. * General Horace Barton (voiced by Jeff Bennett)- * Director Edward Neilton (voiced by Steve Blum)- *Pugsy Punchline (voiced by Mike Pollock)-a cliched news reporter. Minor Characters: *Mr. Smartmouth (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray)-obsessive-compulsive teacher of Damien's school. *Mr. Almizer (voiced by John DiMaggio)-70s-disco-obsessed school principal. Members of Terror: Leader: *The Great Master (voiced by Clancy Brown)-currently seen as someone speaking through a beacon, the unnamed Great Master is the leader of Terror. He finds failure, incompetence, and even treason untolerable. Generals: *Colonel Shadow (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-Terror's second-in-command and one of the show's recurring villains, who doesn't have a sense of humor just like his beloved Great Master. Colonel Shadow is very loyal to the Great Master despite harsh abuse he gets for his failures every time. He wields a whip, and his attire consists of a German militiant. *Gentleman Shade (voiced by Frank Welker)- *Prince Lunar (voiced by Rob Paulsen)- *Deathclaw Priest (voiced by John DiMaggio)- *Dark Wizard (voiced by James Arnold Taylor)- Monsters: Season 1 Monsters: *Cocky Cockroach (voiced by Jim Cummings)-the first monster that Chikara Kid had to face, and responsible for bringing Damien's lifeless body to Terror. He is armed with a gun that doubles as a grappling hook, and can fire poison-tipped darts. He is destroyed by Chikara Kid's Chikara Punch. Episode 1 *Batty Bat (voiced by Corey Burton)-''Episode 2'' *Crabby Crab (voiced by Frank Welker)-''Episode 3'' Foot Soldiers: *Number 2 (voiced by Tom Kenny)-a short and pudgy Grunt with comedic relief. *Number 3 (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-a tall and skinny Grunt with comedic relief. *Grunts (various voices)-beagle-like foot soldiers who wear purple uniforms, and are modified with super-enhanced abilities. MERCHANDISE: Hasbro has released a line of toys based on the show such as action figures, role play, and vehicles. RECEPTION: The series has received extremely positive reviews from critics. It gained a massive cult following from teens and adults everywhere. PRODUCTION NOTES: Executive Producer: Producer: Directors: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Ted Collyer, Sam Register, TBA Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music by: Andy Strumer Animation Provided by: Toei Animation, Mercury Filmworks Production Companies: Cartoon Network Studios Distributor: Warner Bros. Television Distribution CHANNELS: *Cartoon Network(USA) RATINGS: *TV-PG-V(Cartoon Network) Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Parodies Category:Anthropomorphic Shows Category:Tokusatsu Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Suspence Category:Action/Adventure Category:Chikara Kid Category:Upcoming TV series